She Lied
by silentlullabye
Summary: "Will you sleep with me?" He had asked. When she gives in, she goes along with her lie.


She Lied

A House Fanfic.

* * *

Chase woke up alone. He let his hand wander across the empty bed, just to be sure, but he found no warm body curled up next to him. She was gone.

Honestly, he had been surprised when she had shown up at his door. They hadn't seen her in days, none of them completely sure that she was coming back at all. But there she had been. Almost midnight, standing on the doorstep of his new apartment. She looked good. Just like he remembered.

"Hi," she had said.

"Hi."

She didn't wait to be invited in, just stepped past him. She appraised the new apartment with deep green eyes, and then turned her searching gaze upon him.

Neither had said a word. Words weren't necessary. When she had stepped forward and pressed her lips to his, he had simply kissed back, wrapping his hands in her hair, feeling her hands caress his back.

He knew she had been containing herself. Something about her almost feline movements had suggested that she was normally quite aggressive. He had wondered, for the briefest of seconds, why. But then it hadn't mattered.

**.**

_Hope there's someone _

_Who'll take care of me _

_When I die, will I go_

_Hope there's someone _

_Who'll set my heart free _

_Nice to hold when I'm tired_

**.**

They had stepped over delicate ground. Both of them terrified to break whatever spell they were under.

Chase had attempted, several times, to look her in the eye. But she had avoided his gaze.

Lying back on the bed, he had watched her move down his body. Gentle fingers caressing his abdomen, teasing him. Her movements were subtle, almost like butterflies flitting against his skin.

He turned off his mind.

**.**

_There's a ghost on the horizon _

_When I go to bed _

_How can I fall asleep at night _

_How will I rest my head _

_Oh I'm scared of the middle place _

_Between light and nowhere _

_I don't want to be the one _

_Left in there, left in there_

**.**

Lips touched.

Hands grasped.

Nails clawed.

Breath hitched.

Pupils dilated.

Hair stood on end.

Arms held.

And Chase had silently promised to never let go.

**.**

_There's a man on the horizon _

_Wish that I'd go to bed _

_If I fall to his feet tonight _

_Will allow rest my head _

_So here's hoping I will not drown _

_Or paralyze in light _

_And godsend I don't want to go _

_To the seal's watershed_

**.**

But now he was alone. He couldn't recall when she had left him. Sometime after she had wrapped his arms around herself, letting him hold her. Letting him chase away the demons that haunted her. The portrait she saw of her mother every time she looked into a mirror.

He sat up slowly, gazing at the mused sheets. That's when he noticed. On the pillow (which still smelled like her) was a note. He recognized the perfectly imperfect handwriting.

_Thank you._

He recalled back to a case several months before. They had been in the patient's home. And they had begun an odd conversation about what they would do if they knew they were going to die. She had told him that, towards the end of her life, she would want her lover to find someone else to love. She would want them to be happy, to move on.

Looking back, Chase knew the truth.

She had lied.

**.**

_Hope there's someone _

_Who'll take care of me _

_When I die, Will I go _

_Hope there's someone _

_Who'll set my heart free _

_Nice to hold when I'm tired_

**.**

* * *

A/N: I am aware that the tenses change throughout this story. This was intentional.

Originally I said that I liked the friendship between Chase and 13, but that I hoped it wouldn't progress beyond that. Obviously, I have changed my mind. They are both beautiful people who would make beautiful babies together. Well…yeah. Anyway, I do think Chase can give her what she needs to an extent, it is only a matter of whether she will let him. Of course then there was the whole "will you sleep with me" conversation. So I had to write this. I can't wait for Olivia Wilde to come back to the show.

The song is called _Hope There's Someone_ by Antony and the Johnsons.

I hope you have enjoyed the story, and please leave me a review to tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: House, M.D. is the property of David Shore and Fox.**


End file.
